


by your side.

by gensagiri (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Nightmares, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gensagiri
Summary: it keeps haunting me. every day. every night. every time i close my eyes. every time i look away. i see a world without you.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	by your side.

_"hahaha! yeah. that's right. you better calm down. i got your pretty little girlfriend right in my hands." i just want to punch his disgusting grin right off._

_the kidnapper's grip tightens around her waist, she squirms and squeals, her mouth covered by his grimy hand._

_what do i do?_

_my brain is in turmoil for a few seconds before it clicks._

_the knife i hold in my hand suddenly feels so light._

_i know what to do._

_i can do it._

_i can kill him._

_i can save risa._

_as i sprint at the man, prepared to stab him in the waist, he smirks._

_i feel the knife sink in._

_i did it._

_wait._

_no._

_nonono._

_this can't be._

_"risa..?"_

_he used her as his shield, that son of a bitch._

_he lets go of her and bursts into laughter, "ahahahaha! what a moron!"_

_she falls onto the ground; the blood from her abdomen, staining her beige shirt, red._

_"shit- risa!"_

_please._

_don't take her away from me._

* * *

"huh-" i gasp for air, while laying in my bed in cold sweat.

"again.." i cover my face with my right hand, trying to regain my breath.

"aku-kun?" i hear her.

her sweet, melodic voice.

"risa." i sit up and look at her with a small smile.

"what's wrong?" she looks at me and sits down on the side of the bed, her hand grabbing mine.

"it's nothing." i look outside. a cloudy day, what a shame.

"doesn't seem like nothing. let me in, aku-kun. let me in, so i can help you." her eyes are filled with worry. 

might as well.

i look at her, "i've.. been experiencing nightmares. reoccurring ones. it's always the same thing." i struggle to meet her eyes. why is that?

"about what?"

"y'know.. when i.." i looked at my open hands.

i can still imagine risa's cold, crimson blood all over my hands. soon to be mixed with the blood of that man.

i killed him.

with no remorse.

stabbed him fourteen times.

became a convict.

it's been two years, since i was let out.

yet it haunts me till this day.

"aku-kun.. it's over. those days, those times, were in the past." she wraps her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder.

i hug her tightly, like she's about to fade away. "risa.. why did you stay? i.. could have killed you."

"because i love you."

her words make my eyes wet.

"why me? i'm not anything special.."

she lifts her head back up and stares straight into my eyes. "you're a good person. you're kind, honest, caring;"

"and you saved my life."

"no matter what- no matter what happens, no matter where you are, i'll be by your side, aku-kun." her smile, so beautiful, makes me hold her even tighter.

tears filled my eyes, falling gently against the sides of my face, "i need you. i don't want to be in a world without you in it, risa."

"i don't want to either. you mean too much to me," she says, as she holds my face in her small hands.

"a world without you.. i never want to see that become reality."

"hey, i'm here, okay? i'm here." she plants kisses on my cheek.

"i love you, akuto, so so much," she whispers in my ear.

"i love you too, risa." i look at her with teary eyes and the best smile i can give, "thank you." before kissing her. 

warmth envelopes me from inside, and out.

ah..

this is nice.

huh.

i see.

it's okay.

everything's okay now.

because risa's with me.


End file.
